With the development of science and technology, there are a wide variety of electric products provided in the consumer market. Therefore, different sizes of semiconductor elements are required for the electrical products.
When a wafer includes large dies or slender dies, there are partial dies (i.e., incomplete dies) surrounding complete dies formed at the edge of the wafer. However, since conventional defect scan tools can only focus on the complete dies of the wafer, additional devices, such as optical microscope (OM) and scanning electron microscope (SEM), are required to check if defects exist in the partial dies.
As result, if the wafers suffer from vibrations in the process, the conventional defect scan tools only can inspect the defect and collect defect information of the complete dies without the defect information of the partial dies at the same time. Technicians need to spend much more time confirming that the partial die area is defect free through the additional devices.